


Anyone Sitting Here?

by gh0sty_fr13nd



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sty_fr13nd/pseuds/gh0sty_fr13nd
Summary: Dave and Karkat don’t get along at first, basic enemies to lovers type shit
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 9





	Anyone Sitting Here?

Karkat Vantas. A young man who is 16 in age and has pale skin along with red eyes. He stands at around 5’2” and has short fluffy black hair. It always seems like he just woke up and walked out the door but he swears he does his hair every morning. 

Today is this young man's first day of school.

Karkat had woken up around 15 minutes before he had to leave. Wow, his first day of junior year and he was probably going to be late. It was late August so it was starting to cool down just a bit, leaving the hot summer heat behind. It was a rainy morning but one like any other. Kids scrambling to get to school, cars full of teenagers and parents, crowded school buses, bikers. 

He had made it to his homeroom just on time, although he had to use a map to get there. English was his first period. The teacher was fine, not super strict but very obviously picked favorites. Karkat took a seat at a table in the middle of the room. Not so close in the front where he was the first person you noticed when you walked in, but not too far back to where he couldn’t see the board. It would have been the perfect seat if a certain someone by the name of Dave Strider hadn’t come up to disturb his peace. Karkat looked up at the other male. He was tall. And lanky. He had straight white hair that was looking like it was starting to get shaggy. He was wearing a red and white baseball tee and sunglasses. How did he even get away with wearing those in class anyway? It didn’t matter.  
“Hey man,” Dave spoke. “Anyone sitting there?” He pointed to the empty seat beside Karkat. Karkat glanced over at the seat before looking back up at Dave and sighing.  
“No.”  
“Nice” Dave plopped his bag down on the desk and sat down. “So, what’s your name?”  
Karkat stared at him, dumbfounded.  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“No?”  
“We’ve literally had almost all our classes together for the past 2 years. We even did a project together.”  
“Oh shoot sorry dude. I just don’t really remember you.”  
“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s Karkat. Now shut the hell up please.”  
“Jeez- Who pissed in your cereal this morning?” He let out a soft chuckle.  
Karkat just ignored him. Jokes on him, he didn’t even eat cereal for breakfast that morning. He should have just said he was saving that seat. Now he has to deal with Dave fucking Strider for the next nine weeks until the teacher wanted to switch up the seating arrangements. 

He had no reasonable explanation as to why he hated Dave, he just did. Dave never really paid much attention to Karkat even when they would have to do projects together. Karkat disliked that. If they were going to be partners they could at least get to know each other a little bit, right? Maybe Karkat was overreacting just a bit but he didn’t care. Just more thoughts to fill his head while he waited for the class to end. His teacher was doing nothing but talking about herself and reviewing her classroom rules.  
After English came Art. Karkat had no artistic talent whatsoever but he took the class anyway. Easy A maybe? He just didn’t have many other choices. He could do the occasional doodle but nothing like some of the other kids at his school. Of course, as soon as he took a seat, Dave motherfucking Strider walked right through the door. Dave did a quick scan of the room before his eyes landed on Karkat and he walked over. He sat down next to him.  
“Hey! Katkar, right?”  
“Karkat. It’s fucking Karkat. What are you doing?”  
“Uh sitting down?”  
“I didn’t say you could sit there.”  
“Is anyone else sitting here?”  
“Well no but-”  
“Exactly” Dave smiled and got out his things for art.  
Karkat groaned and put his head on his desk. Why? Why him? Why was he the one who had to deal with the insufferable jerk who couldn’t even remember his name? Again, he had no reason to hate Dave. He just did for some reason and he couldn’t explain it. He was just one of those stupid kids who are so chill with everything and friends with everyone. Maybe he was jealous. He didn’t know. After a bit of awkward small talk with Dave, Karkat went on with the rest of his school day and didn’t see him again until seventh period. 

Karkat walked into the history classroom to Dave and a group of three other people chatting loudly in the back. Thank god he wouldn’t have to sit next to Dave again. But just the sound of his voice made him angry. Why was he even talking during class. Why couldn’t he shut up about the random bullshit spouting out of his mouth. Oh my god, why wouldn’t he shut up about fucking Obama? Karkat just tried his best to ignore him. 

Why was Karkat thinking about Dave so much? Even when he finally shut the fuck up, Karkat couldn’t get him out of his head. 

Why?

The fluffy headed boy tried his absolute best to try to pay attention to the teacher speaking, but couldn’t. All he could hear was Dave and his friends laughing, whispering and shushing each other. God was it fucking annoying. The teacher finally gave them independent work and Karkat sighed in relief, thinking the talking would stop. He had started to read. 

Dave and his friends erupted in laughter. he had fallen off his chair while trying to lean back.

Karkat shot up and glared at the group of four.

“WILL YOU 4 PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?! JEGUS CHRIST!”

The entire classroom went quiet before the teacher stood up.

“Mr. Vantas, I’m going to have to give you detention already- That language is not appropriate for school and not welcome in my classroom. You know better. And-“

“But HES been laughing with his friends and talking ALL class!?! What the hell?! He fell on purpose to make his stupid friends laugh and cause a distraction!” 

“Mr. Vantas! Mr. Strider and his friends are getting sent to detention too. I’ve told them to stop multiple times and gave them 3 warnings. You must not have been paying attention. Calm down or i’m going to have to call the dean to come down here.” Karkat realized he was screaming at a teacher about a guy he didn’t even really know. He went bright red and grumbled before he sat down quickly. Soft snickers came from the kids around him. Why didn’t he notice that the teacher already got onto them? What was he doing?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! ghost here, i’m a very inconsistent writer so this may or may not be finished but there was the first chapter! hope u liked it!!!!


End file.
